


Perfect

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Season of Love [22]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22854241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Thor x Reader, clint x nat
Series: Season of Love [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619923
Kudos: 9





	Perfect

You were helping Nat get ready for her wedding the morning of December 2nd while Hope sat coloring nearby. Her and Clint had decided to get married on the roof of the tower. Not only would that make it so that they didn’t have to worry about random people taking pictures, about traffic, or anything else that could come up. Her eyes were closed as you gently applied some eyeshadow. “In just a few hours you’ll be married.” You beamed. “So, neither of you have mentioned, and I’m curious. What did you decide on the last name thing?” You asked. 

Nat chuckled lightly. “We decided to just keep our last names, actually.” She said happily. “It just works for us, and who says either of us need to change our last names?” 

“That is very you.” You smiled. “And it’s perfect.” Honestly, Clint Romanoff and Natasha Barton just sounded a bit off to you. “And less paperwork.” You chuckled. “No name changes needed at all.” 

“I’m glad you agree, because I mean, you’re like my sister.” It wasn’t like she would have changed her mind, but having you agree was nice. “Are you excited for today, Hope?” Nat asked, looking over when you were done with her eyes. “I can’t wait to see you in your pretty dress.” She grinned. 

Hope nodded, eyes remaining on her paper. “I am!” She giggled. “Uncle Clint says you’re gonna look like a princess and you’re gonna take his breath away.” She told her, making you go ‘awe’. “Isn’t that bad? You hafta breathe.” She furrowed her brows. 

You and Nat were both amused at that. “It’s just an expression, princess.” You explained. “It means that she’s going to be very beautiful.” And you’d have to agree with Clint on that. Nat would be breathtaking. 

“Oh. Okay.” She nodded. That seemed to be good enough for her at the moment. “When do we put on our dresses?” She asked, finally looking over. 

“I just need to finish Aunt Nat’s makeup, and then mine. Then the hairdresser will be up to do our hair. After that we’ll get all dressed up.” You grabbed some lipstick. 

* * *

Clint stood in the area that had been set up for the ceremony. There was no way that everyone was going to stand out there, in the snow and cold, for that long. So, Tony had managed to get something set up for that. It was enclosed, and warm, but everything around them was clear. This way they still got the beautiful winter looks. For pictures, one side had large doors. They’d open them to get pictures without the glass in some, and then shut them again after for the reception. There were roses all around- both white and red. 

Steve stood by his side as his best man, and the justice of the peace was in place, as well. When the music started, Clint took a deep breath. This was finally happening. He was finally marrying the woman he had loved for so long. 

First came Wanda with Vis, then Pepper with Tony. While Clint would have loved to have Bucky, Bruce, and Thor in the wedding party as well, your little family didn’t have enough for Nat to also have three more bride’s maids. The men understood, completely happy to just be there. Bucky was a bit relieved, as well. You came next, and then Calder and Hope. She scattered pink rose petals happily as he concentrated on the rings. You’d explained to him how important they were, and he was determined to do his job right. His hair was left loose, just a tad too short for a ponytail. It looked adorable with his little suit. Hope had a tiny flower tiara gently pinned to her blonde hair. 

Finally, he saw her. He sucked in a breath at how amazing she looked. While he couldn’t have imagined what type of dress that she would have picked, but this was completely her. Her hair was loosely curled and pinned back, with a few curls left loose. He’d never forget this moment. This is what he’d be seeing on missions to push him through. This is what he would picture when he didn’t want to train. It would kick his ass to get it done. For her. 

She smiled at him as she stood across from him, handing you her bouquet of red roses. Her hands rested in his, feeling an overwhelming sense of love and peace wash over her. 

* * *

You hugged her close as the night came to an end. The two of them were going to California for some camping and hiking for a week for their honeymoon. Which suited them. “Have fun. I can’t wait to hear all about it when you get back.” You kissed her cheek before moving to hug Clint. “I’m so happy for you guys.” 

He chuckled as he hugged you back. “You guys made today even more special.” He told you. “I can’t wait to see the pictures of the kids sleeping.” He grinned. Hope rarely napped, and Calder did most days. So, they’d fallen asleep on Thor’s lap after eating their food. The photographer had captured that, and you couldn’t wait, either. 

Once everyone had said their goodbyes, each of you made your way to your own rooms. You had slipped off your heels towards the end of the night, and had your heels in hand. As soon as you walked into your room, you sat on the end of the bed and started taking down your hair. Thor got each of the kids into their rooms, knowing they’d likely be up in a few hours. 

Looking up at him when he stepped in, you smiled. “So, there’s something I’ve been wanting to tell you, but I wanted to wait until after the wedding.” You got up, turning to let him unzip you. 

He raised a curious eyebrow. “Yes?” He asked, helping you get out of your dress. 

As you slipped it off, you looked at him. “I’m pregnant.” You giggled as he scooped you up, kissing all over your face. “Thor! Let me get comfortable!” You couldn’t stop laughing, his beard tickling you. “I want to get my makeup off!” 

Setting you down finally, his face was full of pure joy. “When did you find out? How far along are you?” He asked, putting his hand on your lower stomach. 

“I found out like six weeks ago.” You blushed. It had been so hard not letting that little secret out! “I’m 16 weeks.” You ran your hand through his hair. “Which means just a month until we find out what we’re having.” 

“How are you not showing more?” He asked, as with both you had shown quite early on. 

You shrugged. “Every pregnancy is different.” You explained, going to get an ultrasound from your journal. “But, they’re healthy.” You assured him, handing it over. “I had an appointment last week.” 

Thor looked impressed. “And you were able to hide this? And the appointments?” His eyes never left the picture of his unborn child. “How?” 

“It wasn’t easy, believe me. But, please, let me get this makeup off, and into one of your shirts.” You kissed his cheek. “Then we can talk all things baby. Deal?” 

* * *

The two of you hadn’t told the others about the baby, either. It was easy to hide in the winter with sweaters and such. You were twenty weeks pregnant, and finally ready to tell them. Both you and Thor agreed that it would be fun to announce it when you also told them what you were having. On the way home from the appointment you’d even decided on a name. You’d each made a list a couple weeks before, then narrowed it down to ones you both loved. 

It was January 4th when you’d made a nice family dinner with an explanation that you wanted to do this more for the kids. You knew that was a sure thing. Saying you wanted to do things for the kids was a good way to get everyone to agree to be there. 

As far as the others knew, they had watched the kids that morning so that you and Thor could go on a date before he went to Asgard the next day (to tell his parents about the baby, what you were having, and their name). 

Halfway through dinner, you smiled over at Thor, who winked at you. “So, my family, we have something we would like to tell you!” He beamed, and Nat instantly clapped. She knew exactly what was going on. That made him chuckle, loving how excited she was. “We are having another child!” 

The others got just as excited as Nat. “How far along are you?” Pepper asked, grinning. 

You laughed. “Twenty weeks.” You lost it at their faces. “We wanted to wait until we found out what we were having to announce it.” You explained. 

“To be fair, I only found out myself a month ago.” Thor teased you. “She wanted to wait until we watched our dear ‘sister’ get married.” 

“So! Tell us!” Tony urged. “What are you having?” 

You nodded to Thor, letting him tell them. “We are having another girl!” He announced. “Another princess.” He said fondly. 

Hope stared at you. “Where’s the baby?” She tilted her head. “Do we have to wait for her to come in the mail?” 

“Remember how Calder was in my tummy? So is your sister.” 

She nodded. “Is her name baby?” She went on, always curious. 

Thor looked at you with pure love. “Victoria Rose.” You told her. “Isn’t that pretty?” You wanted her to feel good about another baby coming, not worried or anything. She had taken to Calder really well, but she was older now. And going from two to three might be harder on her. 

“We can play dress up!” She gasped when she realized. Looking to Nat, she grinned. “We can play princesses, Aunt Nat!” She did a little happy dance in her chair. Everyone smiled at that.


End file.
